Same night, different story
by Ian Drasvel
Summary: (One shot) This is a different route that happen in Martial God Asura chapter 754-756. Spoiler alert! The real summary is inside the story. Warning! This story is not for someone with weak heart and this is pure smut, so underage, get lost!


**What if Taikou didn't mention anything about Qin Yu attempt on defiling Su Mei? What if Chu Feng didn't manage to arrive in time to save the damsel? Rape story, not for a weak heart! Unleash your deepest dark desire! Also Spoiler alert!**

 **Taikou: An important personage in Four Seas Academy, his power and authority managed to make a lot of influental family didn't dare to behave rashly in the academy. He valued Chu Feng as someone genius, even almost had taken him as disciple, but rejected by Chu Feng.**

 **Chu Feng: The protagonist from Martial God Asura China Novel.**

 **Su Mei: One of Chu Feng Fiancee.**

 **Qin Yu: Su Mei admirer, also a disciple with large influence in the Academy.**

 **The story take in MGA chaper 754-756**

Su Mei felt her head as if burdened by something heavy, she couldn't help but sway on her feet and almost fell into the ground, her whole skin flushed red and an ember had been ignited inside her guts.

Focusing her strength, she looked around for the cause of this phenomenon, her eyes fell into the odd incense she just previously smelled and fearful thought rose inside her mind.

In a flash, her hand stretched out and grabbed the incense. Inspecting it for a while, she soon enraged because her thought had becoming real!

She clenched the incense tightly and destroyed it to pieces, she furiously faced her servant who knelt in trembling manner and her face drenched with tears, "Little Red, how could you do this to me?!"

"Master, I am sorry, I am sorry..." the servant couldn't do anything else beside weeping, after all, her and her family life is at the stake, she didn't have much choices.

"Damn!" Su Mei discovered that the poison had traveled far inside her system, and now intensified its already overbearing effect. She went into a shelf and took out an antidote, she quickly flushed it inside her mouth before dashed toward the room's door.

I must flee and search for help before everything is too late!

But the moment she pulled open the door, a figure already standing in her path and stared at her with a perverted eyes.

"You?! Why are you here?!" Su Mei startled, she jumped backward and fixed her skirt also covered her snow-white shoulders.

The figure is a man called Qin Yu, a famous disciple in Four Seas Academy. Su Mei honestly dreaded this man, because he kept pursuing her despite she thoroughly had rejected him.

Qin Yu influence is terrifying, even her master couldn't do nothing to him, thus Su Mei could only endured his aggression one after another.

She just recently got poison and had no chance to notify other person, therefore she quickly connected Qin Yu's presence with this accident, her heart became frightened.

"Hehe, my little Mei, your attire is attractive, could it be that you know I will come and prepare to seduce me?" Qin Yu licked his lips at the view of Su Mei who had her face grew ruddy and eyes a bit distracted.

Su Mei wore a pink Long skirt and loose clothes that exposed her white shoulder, it also showed half part of her breast. Su Mei had truly been grew up, her pair of mountain peak now are firm and its outline almost reached a perfect shape. Of course, she didn't wear such a cloth carelessly, only if she wanted to rest in her own cabin that she would have done so, because it's more comfortable.

"Senior Qin Yu, please make way, I have an urgent matter very soon..." Su Mei said as if remained oblivious toward what was happening, she prepared to force her escapade.

"Ck, ck, beauty. Where do you want to go? I don't mind carrying you there..."

Qin Yu smiled lecherously, how could he let her go after things had going down this far? He extended his arms and blocked the entire door's space, he glanced at the servant, coldly spoke, "Get out and guard the door! If you report this to anyone or someone try to disturb my moment, your family is dead!"

The servant face became pale, she rose on her shivering feet and slowly walked out.

While Qin Yu's attention had turned to her servant for a moment, Su Mei swiftly turned around and dashed toward the window in her room.

*Bang!*

However, when she just arrived at the window, even already saw the outside's scenery, Su Mei as if collided into a hard wall, her soft body bounced back and fell hard into the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, you think that escaping from here would be that easy?" Qin Yu's shameless voice rang behind her.

She gritted her teeth and turned her face around to see him, then she immediately shocked. At this moment, Qin Yu had abandoned any shred of article on his torso, his peerless masculine body has been exposed into her eyes.

Su Mei swiftly turned away her gaze, feeling afraid from such a view, "Qin Yu! If you dare to touch me, Chu Feng will not let you die in peace!"

"Hahahahaha! Chu Feng? That brat with Taikou's badge?" Qin Yu sinisterly laughed, "you seems have a close relationship with him, but don't worry, you can forget about him soon."

He strolled forward while continued, "That brat can't do anything without the damn badge, he is nothing in front of me and you will immediately recognize the fact that I am a better man than him."

"Shut up! He is over nine thousand better and stronger than you!" Su Mei instantly became furious the moment Qin Yu bad mouthed her beloved, she spat out loud, "he is way above any other person, and you... you not even worth a single man."

Hearing her defended Chu Feng, even cursing him in a such degree, Qin Yu felt anger rose inside him. But Su Mei's complexion which turning redder and the strong heaved of her chest, replacing his anger with immeasurable lust, he sped up his motion, "Hahaha! Curse me! Curse me all you want, but the voice you will let out later are only series of moan and beg for more!

"You are mine, your heart belong to him? Fine! I am just going to rob that, starting from your body first!" Qin Yu had been few steps only from Su Mei, his smile never falter their wickedness, "hehe, little Mei what do you feel? Is it hot? Are you itching? Do you desire for a male flavor?"

"No! Don't come closer!" Su Mei retreated as she dragged her body away from him, knowing she unable to escape, thus she can only commit the last resort, "you want my body? Fine! You can have my corpse!"

She raised her palm and proceeded to slam it toward her own head.

*Bang!*

Sadly, she even denied from the right to kill herself, when her palm about to pat her head, Qin Yu waved his sleeve and her palm landed on her face instead.

A bright red mark left on Su Mei's jade like face, she also had a trail of blood seeped out from the corner of her lips.

"Suicide? Pfft, like I will allow you!" Qin Yu arrived before her, he crouched and pinched her chin, "such a beautiful face, even in a miserable state, it's still not lessen your beauty."

"And this shall belong only to me..." his other hand traced Su Mei's white like snow shoulder.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!" Of course Su Mei will rebel, she lashed out her palm, even when she knew her power is not comparable to him.

True enough, Qin Yu easily deflected her hand, he sneered coldly, "Little Mei, do you know? The more you resisted, the more I want you, and the drugs effect will also become stronger!"

Qin Yu sat in a crosslegged and he picked Su Mei's body, he placed her on his lap, letting her slender back pasted on his firm muscle torso, her whole body resembled a boiling teapot, not to mention it's very soft within his embrace and her fragrant scent had exploded him with great arousal.

His dick which previously had awaken, now akin to a great dragon who await to be unleash from its cage.

Su Mei naturally sensed his male organ, she turned horrified and focused all of her strength to get away.

But Qin Yu locked down her body tightly, he hugged her body over her arms thus her legs are the only one that could trashed around while her body wiggled.

She didn't know such action actually stimulated Qin Yu more, his mouth wide opened and he bit on her neck!

"Ah!"

Su Mei closed her face in pain, she still unable to believe that other than Chu Feng, another man will invade her body like this.

Qin Yu is like a vampire, but instead sucking her blood, he sucked her skin's fragrant and tasted her flavor. He closed his eyes, playfully bit on her neck while also licking them.

Su Mei's body already lit with flame, her whole skin had became sensitive and Qin Yu's action clearly fueled her desire.

"Ah, little Mei how come you taste this nice, I could have eat you whole you know," Qin Yu moved her body against him, his teeth moved upward, making Su Mei titled her head and leaned them onto his shoulder.

"Hah... hah... Senior Qin Yu, please cease this act, I already Chu Feng's fiancee and I love him very much, I don't want to betray him..." Su Mei's breath had became rough, the drug affected her faster because of Qin Yu's provocation on her body.

"Little Mei, forget about the brat already, become mine instead. I promise you are the only one for me, I won't chase or even look at another woman, I sincerely like you," Qin Yu's said in a somewhat gentle tone.

"No, no, Senior, I am only belong to Chu Feng, my heart and soul had thoroughly been given to him, I only love one man in my whole life, and that is Chu Feng..."

Qin Yu's heart as if being shredded with thousand knives of jealousy and envy, how come that hateful brat could receive such an undying love from her, what so special about him that making Su Mei created impenetrable devotion like this.

His teeth left her neck vicinity, he glanced at her smooth cheek, gave it a kiss before turning her reddish face to look at him, the distance between their face almost non-existent.

"Little Mei, if you promise to be mine, I will stop this immediately, I give you the antidote and I will return to my resident..." his hot breath tickled her face and the passion inside his eyes burned her face, "Little Mei, I love you, I really love you, with you at my side, I promise I will be the strongest man alive, I will protect you for the rest of my life, I won't let anyone looking down upon you, anyone dare to blaspheme you, I exterminate their entire family!"

His words were filled with genuine feeling as if he had his heart completely stolen by the young woman in his arm.

Su Mei only stared at him for a long time, her eyes slowly blurry, her cheek grew redder, and her breath respite in a quick pace.

"Senior..." Su Mei forced out her words, her eyes stared deeply into his, "if you love me, then you should let me be with Chu Feng, because love didn't always mean to have, sometime you have to let it go, even when it's painful..."

"So Senior Qin Yu, please... don't shame me then you already has..."

Her tone is no longer harsh and filled with hate, she pleaded kindly to him, she honestly had been touch by his proclamation but she is impossible to accept him, she only had Chu Feng inside her heart, even if Chu Feng no longer here, she won't be with another man.

Qin Yu frowned, there was a trace of sadness inside those pair of black eyes, he eventually sighed.

Su Mei almost let out a relief breath when his next words threw her back into a desperate reality.

"Then you leave me with no choice, I am going to fuck you hard, tonight!"

"Senior, no- Wu?!"

Qin Yu grabbed her jaw and forcefully kissed her lips. It small and delicate, it tasted like a sweet fruit that breed from the rarest tree in the world. He didn't have it enough, he sucked on her lips and chewed them harshly with his lips.

"Mmmm! mm!"

Su Mei closed her eyes painfully and tried to push away Qin Yu, her slender palm pressed against his firm pectoralis.

His thick lips is overbearingly overlapped her small one, they glued together so tight that Su Mei unable to get away no matter how hard she tried.

After a while, Su Mei almost out of her breath, suffocating not just from the lack of air but the torturous endeavor she currently experienced.

The lips that she only dedicated for Chu Feng had been seized by another man like this, although is not her first kiss but it still make her enough to wish for dead.

Perhaps because she tried deeply to deny the action, thus she got choked earlier than Qin Yu, it's a natural reaction to open your mouth after being so long holding your breath, Su Mei didn't have other choice but lifted open her cheery lips as she gasped for air.

Of course, such a chance won't get waste by Qin Yu, his meaty tongue plunged deep inside her mouth and battered inside. He found her little one and wildly hit it, he squandered her tasty saliva and sucked on her tongue, took it out from its base and munching it inside his own mouth.

He couldn't believe that Su Mei saliva even tasted this good, it was as if he drunk a best quality of fermented wine.

After a while, Qin Yu let go his beloved tongue, watching such her face became dazed and intoxicated making his innermost feeling erupted and sensed of achievement rose inside.

Su Mei tongue still hung in the air while her delicate lips parched occasionally, a hot steam breezed out from her mouth and her body is somewhat twitching.

The heated feeling from the drugs had been invaded thoroughly her whole inner and outside of the body, her brain as if already being electrocuted, rendered her helpless and turned her vulnerable.

But Qin Yu is really a hateful person, without letting her get some rest, he already went in for another kiss, immediately goes all out ravaging her upper cavern. He no longer held her jaw but did something more awful, his hand dropped down into her chest and groped on her breast. The plentiful ball shaped squeezed many times by him and the leftover meat spilled between his fingers. His another hand sneaked past inside her long skirt and rubbed against her sacred bottom.

Qin Yu smirked as his finger felt something wet soaking her undergarment.

Su Mei inner world had became dark, as if the night-sky that was devoid from any starts, even the moon. just plain blackness with no luster whatsoever.

She truly hate herself from getting worked up by his ministration despite she knew this is actually the drugs fault from increasing her sensitivity and arousal.

His hand which groped her mountain peak beyond her cloth had sneak inside now, directly plucking the plentiful fruit inside his palm, he even pinched her small pinkish diamond that turned harder at every second.

"Little Mei, you words rejected me, but your body as if want me like this..." Qin Yu left her mouth and once again bit on her neck.

"Ah, ah, that is, that is your drugs fault! I hate this, I hate this! Please, just let me go!" Su Mei whimpered, despite her mind had been full of shameful thought, but she still clung on her conscience that the act is wrong and Qin Yu is not the appropriate person to do this to her.

Her guilt to Chu Feng is getting bigger, she hoped for him to arrive quickly here before everything is beyond repair.

"Nah, I don't think I would, your flavor had charmed me too much, I will immediately exploded if I didn't vent it out."

"Who cares?! Die all you want, you didn't love me, you just want my beauty and body, I hate you!" Su Mei shouted her curse loudly, her face had been staring at the ceiling as Qin Yu repeatedly attack her neck.

She could feel her ripe breast swelled under his constant fondling and her lower cavern had soaked her undergarment.

Qin Yu smirked badly, his hand left her breast, making the mound returned its original shape, but he pulled her loose cloth and placed it above her chest, exposing the twin mountain peak into the world and a pair of pink jewel that pointed arrogantly to the sky.

Su Mei stared at her private place had been revealed like this, she was in daze for a while but immediately let out an alarm sound, her hand tried to grab her shirt and planned to close it back but Qin Yu's hand groped her breast with considerable strength, making her painfully moan. His lips also left her neck, they went downward and stopped beside her free bounced mountain. The pair of thick lips immediately seized the precious jewel and he sucked it hard.

He alternately groped and sucked on her breast, each time they changed job, the strength had been increased much.

Su Mei had really became unbearable and tormented by the raising wave inside her. Her palm no longer on his chest but rested on her face instead. Tears spilled at the corner of her eyes from both pleasure and guilty. She wished tonight action just a nightmare, hoping she soon will be awake and looking at Chu Feng who stayed on her side.

But this is reality, she currently being pleasured by a man she's not acknowledged, a man that hold no place inside her heart, a man that have no right to sully her.

Qin Yu thick finger entered her long protected place, solely belong to the man she loved, it plunged deep inside, hooked and scratched her sacred tunnel.

Really, his shameless motion had battered her body, soon Su Mei felt like something burst out from her and she held her mouth tightly, a muffled roar whispered in the room, along with the tense of her body and twitched in her muscle. Her long skirt had been drenched by her own erotic liquid and her undergarment somewhat became sticky.

Su Mei breath respite, the twin jade peak bounced together with her heaved chest, her slim and no fat tummy pulsed, her whole skin had turned red like a splash of tomato.

Qin Yu puled out his hand, it had been wet by her sacred fluid, Qin Yu brought it to his nose and he smelled it, then he licked his own finger, he glanced at the soulless Su Mei, a satisfied smirk pulled the corner of his lips.

"Little Mei is really perfect, not a single thing from you is reek with ill flavor, everything is fragrant, truly worth of becoming my woman..."

"I... I..." Su Mei forced her strength to utter words among her heavy respiration.

"Hmm? Did you finally decide to become my woman? The offer still on the table~" Qin Yu toyed with her breast again.

Su Mei shivered while clenching her teeth, "I... am... Chu Feng's woman, forever and ever..."

Qin Yu expression went cold, he stopped his motion on her mound, "I see..."

He stood up and coldly gaze at her, "Now I wish that brat to arrive here sooner..."

"Only for him to witness his fiancee moaned and yelped under the thrusting of my cock!"

He grabbed his pants and dropped it down, along with his undergarment.

A fierce and long burning spear sprang out, brandishing its might toward the air.

Su Mei widened her eyes to the limit, she unable to believe such a thing could be hold inside a man's pants.

It length perhaps as long as her upper arm, vein somehow popped out from its skin and it curled upward.

If that thing pierce her, she would without doubt die on the spot, more over it not belong to her beloved man.

"Ah, stay away, don't get closer!"

Her fear manifested and erupted thoroughly, a small portion of her power returned as she turned around and crawled away.

It's undeniably a mistake for her, because in that position, Qin Yu would be easier to commit his deed.

Qin Yu sneered, he strode forward, tore her skirt away along with her undergarment, he grabbed her hips and lined it up with his dick.

"Someone help me! Chu Feng, where are you! Your little Mei about to get soil by another man!"

Her desperate tone shivered his body in excitement, his spear already burned as if it was lit by fire, without further delaying, he thrust forward!

"ARRGHHH!" Su Mei felt something tore her from inside and the pain as if she was being split apart. The horror on her face was too great that no one can explain it with a mere words. She finally had been sullied by a man other than Chu Feng, she no longer pure, her chastity had been lost, robbed, and taken. There was no way to getting it back, neither also a way for her to be able see Chu Feng again. Her dignity as woman won't allow it. Seeing her beloved painful expression of witnessing or knowing she's no longer sacred, that maiden path, she had lost the way.

While Su Mei was in deep abyss of desperation, Qin Yu instead in a high marvelous feeling, Su Mei moist cavern provided him with a warm and coating his dick with comfortable tightness. It's like a sword met a proper scabbard, it's like a key put inside its matched hole.

He could feel her pink tunnel massaged his dick's length, the euphoria resembling the moment he once gained an enlightenment.

"Huu... Chu Feng... Chu Feng... I am sorry..."

A heavy sobbed tone awake Qin Yu from his tranquil moment, he looked at the red skinned Su Mei who held her face and crying pitifully, he glanced at their connected place and saw blood trailed down his dick and dripped on the floor below.

His heart somewhat trembled and her weeping softened his treatment against her, he didn't move immediately but bent his waist while his hands moved into her waist and lifted her body.

He rained down her smooth back with thousand of kisses, before pulling her loose shirt above her head and now both people completely naked.

Su Mei was deep in her grief and sadness that she couldn't be more care about what the hateful man did.

His hands wandered on her body, caressing her white milky skin that had a flavor of strawberry tone now, his everlasting ministration somehow revitalized the drugs inside Su Mei, making her mind once again blurred by pleasure.

Qin yu straightened his back, his hands rested on her waist, "Little Mei, I am trusting now, key?"

Despite the gentle tone he mustered, Su Mei didn't let out any respond, only a rugged breath reverberated inside the room.

He ignored her cold treatment and just started thrusting his dick inside her pussy. It was gentle and caring as if he tried to savor every moment of the impact he made. His movement is careful and slow resembling a man who wiped his precious porcelain, feared it broke if he do it with much strength. Su Mei breath grew rapid and her eyes stared ahead in a blur, she forcefully toned down her tone as her body went back and fro according to his thrust.

He gradually increased his pace but no beyond the "gentle" meaning, his thrust is deep and hard, jiggling her small bottom while his phallus' head was knocking her door. He didn't bother with speed instead precise is his first priority. The firm butt shifted position every time, trying to make the burning spear poked at her long tunnel surface in different angle.

"Ah!" Su Mei had been successfully suppressed her moan but one thrust managed to make her blurt out her voice.

It simply because the head finally poked at a right spot!

Her face grew fearful as she glanced backward and saw a smirk manifested on that hateful man's face. He ceased his movement for a while then started thrusting that spot over and over again. It's full of power and generated a shockwave thorough her body every damn time, making her shivered and unavoidably, her moan breeze out.

Qin Yu also began to tremble with the pleasure he felt from her comfortable moist cavern, it's squishy and slippery, almost brought out the wild animal inside his deepest feeling, he wanted to thrust fiercely without care but he currently he felt love dearly for the woman before him, therefore he strive on easing her pain and making her get use with his dick.

Bored with the position, he lifted one of her legs and shifted his position while resuming his thrust. Su Mei posture now akin to a dog peeing, making her deep in a great shame, this position also allowing her to gaze at their connected place, she saw his tool that plunged inside her sacred place, her eyes became dazed.

It's the place that supposedly reserved only for a man you love, not someone you didn't recognize, especially not for them who you hate.

Looking at Qin Yu's male organ that getting bigger as if holding something, she knew he had the urge to push her down and just ravaged her on the spot.

But he decided to play husband and wife instead, a gentle husband at that.

Her innermost feeling grew complicated, to be honest, Qin Yu is not bad looking, in fact, with that firm and lean body along with his heroic face, he was quite a charmer.

But Su Mei never hold any romantic thought regarding him because in her heart only had Chu Feng.

Remembering Chu Feng, she suddenly went gloomy, how the hell she should face him later? The worse is, what if he found their forbidden act?

They way Qin Yu moved his phallus will make an impression that they actually consenting the action, he didn't force himself on her.

Su Mei faced suddenly become cold, she utter her words in disdainful manner, "What a pathetic man..."

Her remark stopped Qin Yu movement as he stared at her in confused eyes.

"Your movement is so weak, no wonder you can't get a woman without using this underhanded tactic..." Su Mei curled her lips, despite her skin that glowed with redness and sweat that spored out her fragrant, but her tone is enough to freeze the atmosphere.

"What did you say?" Qin Yu unable to believe what he just heard, he had been trying to please her but instead praise and graciousness, she spew such a bullshit instead.

"I say you are weak, your movement is pathetic, if this is Chu Feng, he will immediately act like a beast and satisfied me with all of his effort," Su Mei knew her beloved name will cause the hateful to roar his hatred.

"You prefer a beast act instead my noble intention?" True enough, Qin Yu immediately growled, his eyes filled with hatred.

"What noble intention, more like weak willed beggar!" Su Mei said in a heartless manner, she curled her lips, "Chu Feng is definitely ten times better in this aspect!"

"You want beast?! Fine" Qin Yu dropped her legs and raised high her ass, "I give you beast!"

Then he slammed hard and fast!

Su Mei blurted out her tongue and her eyes stretched to the limit.

*Pa!* *Pa!* *Pa!*

The meaty slapped sound broke the room's tranquil, Qin Yu eyes as if went red and now he didn't care about her welfare. Only the need to satisfy his desire.

"Ah! Ah! Yeah, you weak! You aren't comparable to Chu Feng! He is a hundred times better than you!"

Su Mei bit her own finger while continued provoking him, her whole body trembled at his impact and she heart shivered at his animal action. Her upper body pasted on the floor, her twin peak grazed harshly at the rug beneath her, sparking another sensitivity on each of her rough jewel.

"Weak?! I am Weak?! No one dare to call me weak! No one!" His firm butt went blur and her erotic liquid splashed out from their nest.

She really tried hard to suppress the moan, but his hard treatment somewhat making it difficult for her.

"Haha! I know you are trying to hold back your tone, it's useless!" Qin Yu reached out to her arms and he pulled them backward, his action is like a person who reigned his horse.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Help, someone, help me!" now with both her hands under his control, she no longer had no way to suppress her voice. She moaned out loud but enough to redirect her voice to roar out loud.

"Haha! There is no one who could hear your voice! You belong to me tonight, little Mei, for me to sully!" he sprinted his movement and loud smacking sound destroy the whole place atmosphere, "Hehe, little Mei, I am about to come, do you know what that mean?"

"No, no, not inside, please! I don't want to get pregnant!" her face became pale and she waved her head left and right.

"If you agree in becoming my woman, then I will let it outside!" Qin Yu sinisterly laughed.

"..." Su Mei suddenly went silent, this damn man dare to pull out such a heavy bargain, both choice will resulted in great cost, agreeing become his woman mean she would thoroughly betray Chu Feng even she was forced to say it, but letting him come inside will result of the chance of her becoming pregnant, it just the same as her betraying Chu Feng but at least she remained true to her beloved man.

Which choice should she pick?

Of course, Qin Yu didn't let her have the time to choose, his phallus is getting bigger, few seed already spat from its head.

"Come on little Mei, in a mere seconds, I will immediately come, just be agree on becoming my woman and I spare you from bearing my child, well at least for now, hahaha!"

Qin Yu let go her hands, he leaned down, pasted his firm body onto her smooth back, his both hands caressed her swinging jade peak.

Su Mei breath like a torrent of waterfall, almost no interval between each gasp whatsoever, with her mind almost become white and her eyes already dim with arousal, she snapped her head toward Qin Yu, begrudgingly stared at him.

"I..."

Qin Yu let out a smirk, his face went forward and prepared to kiss her.

But Su Mei avoided his attempt, she declined her head in depressed manner but her tone held no doubt.

"I am Chu Feng's woman!"

Lighting bolt struck Qin Yu's whole body and fried his soul, he swiftly straightened his back and gave her whole part of bottom his strongest impact, "Damn you woman!"

*Jyugyuu!*

"Aaaaaaah!"

Both person reached the orgasm together, his sperms shot out from his dick and raining down her loin, flood her eggs with the sea of white essence that seemed unceasingly spurted out. Su Mei spat out her tongue and her usual small eyes blurted open. Her whole body became tensed and somehow stiffened.

"Huff... huff..." Qin Yu heaved his chest, his breath also rushed. He pulled out his dick from Su Mei pussy while he also dropped his hands on her waist.

Su Mei whole body powerlessly dropped into the floor, her eyes blurry and her consciousness is dim. White seeds trailed down from the narrow slit, proved the quantity of the sperm he just let out.

Su Mei could feel her loin swam with warm thing, her heart plunged in the darkest ravine and her eyes couldn't contain their overflow tears.

Seeing his product slowly went out from her moist cavern making Qin Yu chuckled first, then he laughed maniacally, "HAHA, NOW YOU ARE MINE, SU MEI!"

*Bang!*

At this moment, the door blasted open and a figure rushed in.

"Little Mei!"

This voice she recognized but her body unable to move even a muscle, she only could wept inside her heart and repeatedly apologize to her beloved.

I am sorry, Chu Feng...

But I am still your woman, till the end of time.

Even when I bear other's children.

You are still the only one for me.

I love you... forever... and after...


End file.
